


honesty, logic, patience

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ?? it's brief and in reference to aubrey's eye, Body Horror, F/F, Fire Magic, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Speculation, Vaginal Fingering, im fully prepared for griffin to ruin everything i've just written, like incredibly fluffy. and self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: Aubrey tells Dani a secret. Dani shares a secret of her own.





	honesty, logic, patience

**Author's Note:**

> posting this at midnight right before a new ep release.. cant wait for griffin to destroy this in canon

Aubrey hasn’t told Dani yet.

She’s hardly seen Dani since it happened of course, but she still should’ve told her already. Should’ve taken off these stupid sunglasses that she doesn’t even _like_ and been like, hey, I touched the crystal in the middle of Sylvain, am I going to die now or something? But she hasn’t.

And so she cleaned up her room, put a clean sheet on the bed, shoved some stuff in the closet and invited Dani over to her room to talk. She asked for her to come in twenty minutes, and she asked that twenty-three minutes ago, and so she’s spent twenty-three minutes panicking as opposed to the optimal twenty. It’s kinda like a nap. If you go over this long but under this long, you usually wake up fine.

There’s a soft knock, and then the door opens a little without her waiting for a response. All Aubrey can see are Dani’s golden eyes. They’re smiling in that sort of knowing way, that gentle teasing that comes with her every movement. “Knock, knock,” she says, which is really dorky but still makes Aubrey fumble for her next words. She settles with a squeaky, “Come in!”, which is also, come on, super dorky.

Dani opens the door the rest of the way and steps in. She’s always so pretty, with her short, bottle-blonde hair and her flannels and her cool shoes. She comes and sits beside Aubrey, a little closer together than friends like they always do. Aubrey stares down at the bed, at the place where Dani’s fingers are gently touching hers. She should really ask her where she got those shoes. Or maybe ask her why her hands are so soft, what lotion does she use? Also, Aubrey’s own hands are really sweaty which, like, ew, gross and weird. She moves to wipe them on her pants, but Dani catches her by the wrist.

“Aubrey,” she laughs. “I was asking you why you haven’t invited me over in so long.”

“Busy,” Aubrey blurts, but she realizes a split second too late that that’s suspicious and so she adds, “With work!” and considers that a done deal. She nods proudly. Dani raises her eyebrow in way that’s really cute, but then just shakes her head and laughs. “What’s with the doofy glasses?” She points to the mirrored shades, and Aubrey’s hands fly to them. “Oh, these!” she exclaims. “Yeah, these. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“To get my opinion on your new fashion choice?” Dani chuckles. Aubrey laughs back. Dani has such a nice laugh, and it’s so easy to just follow after and laugh with it.

“Not exactly,” Aubrey explains. “I, uh. How do I say this? I… I made a mistake.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Dani says, still laughing. “The glasses were definitely a mistake.”

“No,” Aubrey replies. “I mean, yes, you’re right, but I mean like a big mistake.” She wraps her fingers around the glasses. “It’s kind of… it’s _bad_ , Dani.”

Dani’s smile has faded. She’s kind of squinting, too, almost like she can kind of see through the glasses. Aubrey almost wishes she could, because then they could avoid this weird reveal that she has to do now. Dani puts her hand on Aubrey’s knee.

“If you hurt someone,” Dani says, serious, “you need to let me know. Mama will be able to fix it, and-”

“I didn’t hurt anyone!” Aubrey stops her. “Except, well.” Her grip on the glasses tightens. She breathes deep. “Except, uh. Maybe me.” And she pulls off the glasses.

Aubrey’s new orange eye is not pretty. It’s a sickly kind or orange, the same orange of the sky during a hurricane or of a hazard light. It glows, which is weird, and the skin around it has gone pale, nearly translucent. Aubrey has stared at it endlessly, and so she knows exactly what Dani sees. She holds her breath.

“Oh,” Dani says. She puts her other hand on Aubrey’s other knee. She shakes her head. “Dear god, Aubrey.”

“It’s, um.” Aubrey clears her throat. “Yeah. It’s bad, huh?”

“It’s… something,” Dani says. She blinks a couple times. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel any different,” Aubrey says, which doesn’t really answer her question. “Also, there were flowers.” She shrugs. “Whatever.”

“I don’t…” Dani keeps shaking her head. “What did you do?”

Aubrey tells her everything. Dani sits silently.

“You’re, um,” she says finally. “You. I don’t know what to say.” Dani scratches the back of her neck. She looks at Aubrey for a long time, and then wraps her up in a long, warm hug. “I’m glad you’re okay,” is what she seems to settle upon. And then she leaves Aubrey’s room in an abrupt flurry of green plaid flannel.

Aubrey watches after her, confused. But she’s generally a little confused, so she assumes it’s okay. She lies back on her bed and prods the skin around her eye. Spongy and soft. Sort of like a rose petal.

It hurts to touch it, so she stops. She stares up at her ceiling and thinks about how stupid she sounded.

-

Dani comes back in a few hours later. The sun is setting outside, tossing blue and red shadows across the surface of the snow like a light show. Aubrey has her glasses back on, and Dani is here sans shoes, instead wearing fuzzy grey socks that go up halfway to her knees. Those are cool, too, though, and Aubrey is equally as intimidated by her friend.

“Hey,” Dani says, her voice softer than it usually is.

“Hey,” Aubrey replies. She sits up and faces Dani, smiles weakly and says, “Close the door?” Dani is already at it before she finishes her sentence, and Aubrey takes off the glasses. Dani walks toward her until she’s only a step or two in front of Aubrey.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dani asks, taking a tiny, tiny step forward. Aubrey nods. “I’m sure.” She shrugs. “Pretty sure, anyways.” And Dani says, “Good,” and then she’s kissing Aubrey like her life depends on it.

Aubrey’s never kissed a girl. Not like this, anyways, not one that she actually liked and got all sweaty and a little sick to her stomach when she thought about her. Lots at parties, and to piss people off, and of course she’s thought about it. But Dani is different- her lips are a little too soft and her teeth are a little too small and sharp and the feeling of her hands on Aubrey’s lower back makes her feel like her whole body is going to explode.

“Dani!” she yells in a whisper, and she has no idea why she’s whispering or when she pulled away. She shakes her head. “What was that? I’m not complaining but I-”

“Shh,” Dani says, her eyes half-lidded. And, well, that’s convincing. Aubrey falls quiet and blinks at Dani in total confusion. Of course they’ve talked about stuff like this, whispered back and forth like silly teenagers asking, _what would it be like if we kissed?_ But of course, they’ve never acted on it. Aubrey’s sure she just lost an unspoken bet of some sort, like her and Dani have been playing chicken for a couple months and now _she’s_ a loser for not acting sooner. Dani is just staring at her, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin of her lower back. “You’re warm,” she says.

“I feel like I’m about to combust, honestly,” Aubrey laughs, and Dani smiles. “Yeah. That’s kinda what I figured.” She takes Aubrey’s hands. “Can we talk? A little more than we did earlier, maybe.”

“Of course,” Aubrey says, but a bit of panic has already set in. She tries to laugh it off, saying, “Like, are you going to ask about the kissing? Because that? That’s totally cool with me. We can just get back to that if that’s all-”

“Aubrey,” Dani laughs, and then the smile falls away. “It’s not about that. It’s about you touching the crystal.”

“Oh,” Aubrey says. She forces a bit more uncomfortable laughter. “That old thing?” Dani nod. “Yeah. It… it _changed_ something in you, Aubrey.”

“I know.” She points sort of vaguely at her own face. “My eye, right? It’s all weird now.”

“No, Aubrey, I mean…” Dani clears her throat. “I can… I _feel_ it. Sylvain.” Dani puts her hand on Aubrey’s cheek and sighs deeply. “I don’t know what this is. Really, it’s so strange, but I can feel Sylvain in you.” She tilts her head. “Sort of how we feel it in the springs?”

Aubrey leans into the touch. She lays her hand over Dani’s, hoping to encourage her to keep it there, and she raises an eyebrow. “Is it bad?”

“No!” Dani says, and she pulls her hand back to wave it in a sort of dismissing motion. “It’s just… it’s odd, Aubrey.” She clears her throat a couple times. “It’s kind of nice.” Aubrey blinks at her, just a little more than confused, and she says, in a show of great eloquence and intelligence, “Wha?”

“I mean it’s nice, Aubrey. It feels… you feel safe.” She puts her hand back on Aubrey’s cheek, and this time Aubrey takes note of the fact that it’s on the same side as her orange eye. Dani’s thumb runs over the skin beneath her eye softly, and it doesn’t hurt like it does when Aubrey touches it. Dani smiles. “You feel like home.”

Aubrey laughs, kind of awkwardly. “So it’s, uh. Like sniffing a really good candle?”

Dani tilts her head and smiles with so much fondness for her in her eyes. It’s enough to make Aubrey melt again. “Exactly like that,” she says, and her thumb traces a clumsy path down Aubrey’s face until it meets her lips. “Can I kiss you again?” she asks softly, and Aubrey responds, “You’d better,” before closing up the distance between them once more. It’s like a light has gone on in her belly, a firework that unfolds as slow as petals on a daisy. Dani’s hands roam her back, and inside of Aubrey, a warmth grows and grows.

Dani’s lips are chapped but strangely soft despite it, a little too flat and wide for them to be human. There are other oddities that Aubrey starts to notice, too, like the abnormal smoothness of Dani’s fingertips on the skin of her back. She must not have fingerprints, Aubrey deduces, and she’s so intrigued by the idea that she almost breaks the kiss to check it out. Almost, because then Dani nips at her lower lip and god, yep, definitely sharper teeth than a human. Aubrey isn’t complaining, though, and instead, she opens her mouth up a little, invites Dani to do it again. Dani complies easily, and her sorta flat tongue weaves its way between their lips and meets Aubrey’s. Dani’s tongue is strangely dry and porous, kinda like a sponge. Aubrey makes a tiny noise in surprise and Dani must take it as encouragement, because she pulls Aubrey closer. Her teeth sink in again, just a little too hard, and Aubrey pulls away to check for blood.

“Shit,” Dani says. “I’m sorry, I just- you just-” She shakes her head a couple times. “Jesus, Aubrey. It’s like I’m high or something.” Aubrey nods because duh, her too, but then it all seems a little strange and starts piecing together in her mind. “Dani,” she says, and her own voice is strained and wobbly with nerves. “How close have you been to the crystal in Sylvain?”

“Not super close,” Dani replies. “Close enough.” Aubrey nods, a finger still probing her own lip in search of blood. “And how did it make you feel?”

Dani pauses and thinks for a moment. She answers, after long consideration, “Like I wanted to get closer. Like it was calling to me.” Dani’s words fall through the air and the meaning of Aubrey’s question dawns on Dani just a moment later. “Oh, god,” she says, half laughing. “Aubrey. Do you think some of the crystal is… inside you?”

Aubrey nods and Dani laughs again, shaking her head, and she takes Aubrey’s face into her hands again, a gesture Aubrey has already decided she loves and would give anything for it to keep happening. “Oh god, Aubrey.” She’s still shaking her head. Aubrey nods hers back defiantly. “It explains it, Dani. It explains why you keep-” she places her own hand over one of Dani’s “-touching me. Why you want to be so close to me all of a sudden.”

“Aubrey, I’m not saying I don’t believe you.” Dani’s smiling so sweetly. “It’s definitely a similar feeling. But I’ve wanted to be close to you for so much longer.”

“Huh?” Aubrey can barely believe what she’s hearing.

“I really like you, Aubrey,” Dani explains. “It’s not just that you’re suddenly the embodiment of my life force. Believe it or not, what I feel about you is way more than that.” She places both thumbs over Aubrey’s lips. “God, I can’t even… it’s like I could just eat you up.”

Aubrey’s pulse spikes. She can feel blood rushing hot past her ears.

“Um,” she says, very quietly. Her face is definitely, definitely all sorts of blushing. Dani seems to get the double entendre at this point and pulls back very suddenly. “Oh!” she says. “Oh, no, I mean, I didn’t mean it that way, of course.”

“But, um,” Aubrey interrupts, still very soft. “But you _could_.”

Dani’s eyes get big for a second, and then she starts to smile. She nods, very slowly at first, and then faster and more enthusiastic and then she’s smiling so big that she can’t seem to contain what’s in her, and she lets out a little happy squeal and pushes Aubrey down to the bed before she can even see it coming.

Aubrey’s not complaining, of course.

Dani starts to shower her with kisses, soft flirty pecks that dot her neck and her cheeks and the tip of her nose. It tickles a little, and Aubrey can’t help but laugh with Dani as Dani presses kisses everywhere she can reach, her hands grasping at Aubrey’s shoulders, then taking her hands too and pressing them back into the bed.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for _so long_ ,” Dani complains, and Aubrey scoffs back at her. “I’ve wanted it longer. Wanted it as soon as I saw you in the lodge.”

“And you think I didn’t?” Dani asks. She comes up to look Aubrey in the eyes. “You think I saw you and for even a moment didn’t think _oh, she’d be nice to kiss?_ ”

Aubrey doesn’t know how to respond to that but to lean up and kiss Dani again.

What begins as playful turns to passionate quickly, and Aubrey finds herself squeezing Dani’s hands as she leaves tiny, nipping kisses down the side of her neck, just along the line where they can be hidden or shown off. Dani’s positioned herself with her knees planted into the bed on either side of Aubrey’s, and the act of being trapped with her body both excites and terrifies her. Dani’s enthusiasm is tangible, nearly coming off of her in waves that shake the air. Aubrey feeds off of that, reminds herself again and again that Dani wants this, wants _her_ , and the very idea of her warms her from her head to her toes.

Dani moves one hand to slide up Aubrey’s shirt to her ribs, stroking soft skin and still kissing her neck. “I want more of you,” she whispers, a nearly possessive lilt to her voice and Aubrey’s heart stops for a moment. “Okay,” she answers, and just like that she uses her free hand to shove her shirt upward, it bunching around her neck. Dani’s eyes get wide for just a second, and then her hands are flying off of Aubrey, moving to her own buttons and hurriedly undoing her flannel. She tosses it back and off her shoulders in a matter of seconds, leaning back over Aubrey to press skin to skin. Dani’s warm but not warm like she should be, not like a human. It’s kind of nice, to be honest, cooling Aubrey’s nerves and making it easier to ignore the shocks of pleasure shooting between her legs as Dani urges her to curve her back and easily unhooks Aubrey’s bra.

“This okay?” she asks, still in a whisper, and Aubrey nods, probably way too quickly. Dani nods back and pulls it up and away, tossing it into an unimportant corner. Aubrey thinks to undo Dani’s bra in return, but she only has one hand and it looks like Dani’s already on it. She tosses it with the same carelessness and looks down at Aubrey with a mixture of pride and awe. Aubrey chuckles softly, resisting the urge to cover herself. “Well,” she says. “What now?”

Dani smiles. “Now, we hope Barclay doesn’t come in.” With that, she leans down and kisses at the swell of Aubrey’s breast, lips feather light and a little too cold, and then takes Aubrey’s nipple into her mouth, tongue darting around the silver barbell that runs through it.

“Ohh, shit,” Aubrey says, completely involuntarily, and Dani giggles slightly. Aubrey tries to think of some sort of comeback but then Dani scrapes her teeth across the skin there and all Aubrey can think is _god, Dani_. She threads her free hand into Dani’s hair and lies back, still just a little too embarrassed to look down and watch Dani as she works.

Dani’s tongue darts around Aubrey’s nipple, drawing rings around it and kissing at the bud. She moves to the other and does the same, and then moves back, and on her third switch Aubrey just grabs her by the hair and pulls her up into a messy, clashing kiss. Dani settles back into her place atop Aubrey, this time with Aubrey’s thigh between her legs. She pushes a thigh up against Aubrey in her flannel bottoms. “If you want,” she breathes into the kiss, and Aubrey wraps her free hand around Dani’s shoulder, hesitantly thrusting her hips forward. The movement kick starts a fire in her belly, a warmth that rushes in her blood and forces her to tighten her grip on Dani. Dani’s lip is caught between her teeth, her eyebrows furrowing in a way that suggests concentration. They’ve parted from their kiss, faces merely hovering near each other now as the both of them begin to experimentally shift their hips. Dani makes a small sound, barely a whine in the back of her throat, but its very presence makes Aubrey’s heart thrum, her hands getting sweaty and hot and oh _god_ , she’s about to flame up.

She struggles her hand out of Dani’s hold on it, rips her hand off her back. Dani’s eyes open and she starts to ask if Aubrey is okay, and then a tiny spark of flame starts hovering above her left palm. It feels like a terrible tension has just been released in her body, and Aubrey breathes a deep sigh of relief. “Didn’t wanna burn you,” Aubrey explains, and Dani nods sympathetically. “I see that.” She touches Aubrey’s wrist. “I kinda forgot about the whole fire thing in the heat of the moment,” she admits, tracing a small heart on Aubrey’s skin. Then, all of a sudden she starts to smile again, and her grip tightens on Aubrey’s wrist. “I’ve got an idea,” she says as if that much wasn’t apparent through her actions. She points to the flame, now a mere smolder in Aubrey’s palm. “You just keep your hands down on the bed. I’ll take care of it, okay?”

“I wanna touch you,” Aubrey mutters, and Dani’s face screws up kinda like she hadn’t considered that, or like the idea is foreign to her. She smiles immediately after, as if trying to hide it. “You move your hands later. I’m gonna get _alll_ the fire out of you, Aubrey Little.”

Aubrey starts to ask what she means, and then Dani’s hands are on her thighs, running from outside to inside and then back out again. She smiles up at Aubrey from her position lower on the bed. “This good with you?”

“Please,” Aubrey replies, and Dani laughs. “Aye, aye.” Her hands move upward and untie Aubrey’s drawstring, and then she kisses the skin right above the waistband before pulling them down just a fraction of an inch. She kisses the new skin she’s revealed, and then again pulls them down, kisses again. It’s long and slow and torturous, and a new spark forms on Aubrey’s hand and burns bright beside her skin.

“Don’t move a muscle,” Dani tells her, almost warning, and she bunches Aubrey’s pants around her ankles for just a moment before deciding to remove them entirely. Her fingers dance back up Aubrey’s legs, walking lightly along the skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Aubrey’s thighs tense, tremble, and another burst of flame erupts as Dani’s fingers caress Aubrey through her panties. “Is this your first time?” Dani asks her bluntly, fingers just lightly pressing through the fabric. Aubrey shakes her head as nonchalantly as possible. “Um, first time with a girl?” she responds, her voice squeaky, and Dani shrugs. “That’s alright. You’ll catch on real quick.” She presses one final kiss to the skin just above Aubrey’s panties and asks, “Can I take these off, Miss Little?” and Aubrey swallows hard before she says yes. “Also,” she adds, “You can, um. You know. Just keep calling me Aubrey.” 

“Oh really?” Dani drawls out. Her fingers slip below the fabric just slightly, dipping lower and lower into the tidy thatch of hair between her legs. She smiles wide. “I think I’d rather call you mine.”

She pulls them down in a swift movement, pushing them down her legs and letting Aubrey kick them off. Then she pushes Aubrey’s thighs apart and gives a broad lick from entrance to clit, and Aubrey nearly yells. Dani’s tongue swirls around her clit, alternating between tiny flicks of her tongue and broad stripes, both of which have sparks bursting on Aubrey’s fingers. Her hands hold Aubrey by the thighs, fingers pressing hard and leaving dull red marks to be found later. Aubrey’s hips are twitching minutely towards Dani’s mouth, urging her on, and Dani notices with great joy. She pulls back the hood of Aubrey’s clit and grinds her tongue down on it _hard_ , force enough to make Aubrey’s brain stop and her whole body clench. Aubrey notices herself moaning at this point, tiny noises she was unaware of, and she’s immensely embarrassed but unable to stop. Dani simply feels so good, her hair brushing at the insides of her thighs and her thumb coming up to rub at her clit while she busies her mouth with lapping at Aubrey’s entrance, humming and pushing her face up against her. Aubrey is swearing, eyes rolling back, her hands entirely burst into flames and threatening to burn the bed sheets. Dani laughs a little against her and then presses her tongue _inside_ , and her thumb circles a few more times and Aubrey is entirely done for. She lets out a noise irregularly high pitched for herself and comes hard, hips pushing up towards Dani’s face and legs shaking. Dani holds her hips down and doesn’t stop rubbing, doesn’t stop moving, just doesn’t _stop_ and Aubrey thinks she’s going to cry or explode or _something_ with how good it feels and how sensitive she is. “Dani,” she pants out, her first coherent word in eons, and Dani just looks up at her with heavily lidded eyes and keeps going. She moves her mouth back to Aubrey’s clit, takes it between her lips and sucks, and Aubrey’s insides seize again and somehow, somehow she’s coming again, much more gently than the last time. Dani kisses her clit very gently and sits up, sucking her sticky fingers clean. The fire in Aubrey’s hands is burning down into mere embers.

“You okay there, hot stuff?” Dani asks, and Aubrey pushes at her with her foot. “Stupid nickname,” she smiles, her voice a little raspy.

“But logical,” Dani counters. She takes Aubrey’s hand into hers, feeling the clear warmth of it but not being burned. “You taste like the universe,” Dani says, and Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Is that you being cheesy or saying I taste like space dust?”

“Cheesy,” Dani says. “Also, I meant like. Like Sylvain.”

“What does Sylvain taste like, then?”

Dani smacks her lips a couple times. “Really fucking good.” She feels Aubrey’s other hand. “You’re warm, but not burning me,” she points out.

“That mean I can touch you?” Aubrey asks, a little embarrassed at her own bluntness, but Dani is already directing her hands to her thighs. “Just fingers,” she says softly. “Already close.”

Aubrey takes a long time getting her pants down, fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shorts and the zipper. She’s nervous, but also strangely calm, watching her touch raise gooseflesh with its heat. “Tell me if my hands get too hot, okay?” Aubrey asks, and Dani nods but mutters, “Feels good.” Aubrey’s brain just about short circuits at that but she manages to pull Dani’s shorts down, revealing the grey boy shorts beneath already slightly damp.

Aubrey just stares for a moment. Dani is so beautiful, and the fact that she wants Aubrey at all astounds her. She’s captivated by her, by her body and mind alike. Watching her as she lies back, open and willing and _wanting_ , Aubrey is simply… enraptured. Beside herself with happiness.

“You just gonna stare all day, or touch me?” Dani asks, waggling her hips, and Aubrey dives in.

Dani was right: she does catch on soon. It’s nearly the same as touching herself, just in reverse now. Dani shakes when she strokes different spots, groans at different pressures, is quite a bit noisier and _definitely_ more fun, but it’s definitely similar. Aubrey sinks her fingers into Dani and _god_ , she thinks she could come again this way, watching her own fingers disappear and reappear as Dani moans above her. It’s all so much but her hands don’t seem to spark up and Dani whispers _more_ and okay, what else can she do for her? She speeds up her hand, her thumb on Dani’s clit and the wet sounds of her fingers moving and Dani’s sharp, high breaths and her thighs clenching and her hand squeezing Aubrey’s shoulder so tightly, her nails digging in…

Dani comes soon, her body trembling and her voice splitting on a whine of Aubrey’s own name. Aubrey sits back and starts to ask if she wants a second time but Dani is already kissing her, soft and lazy and so sweetly. Aubrey assumes that’s her answer.

They fall into that lazy, spacey bliss, the both of them just touching skin to skin and feeling, listening to hearts beat away inside the cages of their chests. Aubrey at some point whispers _thank you _, and Dani almost laughs at her but instead says, _you’re welcome_ , and, _thank you, too.___

__It all seems so easy, lying here beside her. And when the sun is all the way below the horizon and they can sense night falling, Dani says she doesn’t want to leave. And Aubrey pulls her tighter up into her arms. She forgets, even if just for a moment, the burden of her eye and her fate and everything else. All that matters is the soft snore of the girl asleep in her arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self-indulgent lol. i miss having a girlfriend and their relationship is so pure and good. also, why is there no sweet dani n aubrey smut... must i do everything myself
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks all make me do a happy dance! leave em for me, please, it means the world to me
> 
> im on tumblr @dungeondyke, or @twelvesided for my d&d exclusive blog!


End file.
